


A Mage's Love

by IcyChills



Category: Epic Battle Fantasy
Genre: F/M, Yandere!Natz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyChills/pseuds/IcyChills
Summary: I have no experience in writing, especially a yandere, so forgive me if this is bad.I do have an interest in writing, but just haven't tried anything.I don't personally ship anyone in EBF, but I randomly got this idea one night when I was going to bed.I also don't hate Anna or LanceMight attempt to write more stuff, might not, Yandere!Natz or something else.





	A Mage's Love

Oh Matt.  
We’ve been traveling together for… how long now?  
Doesn’t matter.  
All that matters is that we have been together for a while and that we will be together for quite a while longer.

Forever, in fact.

When I first laid my eyes on you...  
I was utterly infatuated. 

Your sapphire eyes.  
Your flowing golden hair.  
You were, and still are, absolutely perfect.

When Lance first joined us on our adventure, he wasn’t that much of a problem.  
He was constantly flirting with me but I tried to clearly show disinterest, but I guess that wasn’t enough for you.  
Men just don't seem to get signals, do they.

He was constantly distracting you and dragging you away from me.  
For “bro time” as he claimed.  
Ugh. As if.  
I know exactly what he was planning.  
He saw that he wasn’t getting anywhere with me, so he instead decided to go for revenge.  
Take the one thing I cared about, and rip it from my grasp.  
Not that it matters much now.  
Since he is long gone.

Anna though. When she joined.  
Oh boy, that’s when the trouble really started.

Another girl.  
Taking all the attention.  
Away from me.

Did all our years together mean nothing!?

What does she have that I don’t!?

What, am I too fat!?

Tell me how much weight I need to lose!  
How much muscle I need to gain!

I’ll do it all for you!  
Whatever makes you happy, I’ll do with a smile!

W-what’s with that face?  
Don’t you love me?  
I’ll give everything away for you.

Please.  
Please tell me.

I’ll do anything.  
Just smile.  
For me?  
Please?

 

…

No?

I give.  
Everything away.  
Everything I own.  
Everything and anything that has any value to me.  
For you.

And.  
You.  
Still.  
Reject.  
Me? 

After all we’ve done.  
I mean.  
Nothing.  
To you?

Ha!  
Well isn’t that a slap in the face!

Do my sacrifices mean nothing!?

Every ounce of love I’ve given to you.

Every moment I've longed for you.

All in the trash.

Ah well.

If you won't love me by choice.

 

I'll make you.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no experience in writing, especially a yandere, so forgive me if this is bad.  
> I do have an interest in writing, but just haven't tried anything.  
> I don't personally ship anyone in EBF, but I randomly got this idea one night when I was going to bed.  
> I also don't hate Anna or Lance
> 
> Might attempt to write more stuff, might not, Yandere!Natz or something else.


End file.
